Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-6$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $-8x$ do? $-8x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-8x - 6) = \color{orange}{-8(-8x-6)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{-8(-8x-6)}$ $-8(-8x-6)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-8x-6)-6$.